You never looked so good
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: Ambrollins Valentines fic of sorts in which Seth has a small surprise in store for Dean... Contains a pretty boy wearing womens lingerie and men having sex. Don't like don't read. If you do read and you do like, let me know please! I love people who R&R! Also, the title sucks.


Dean couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he wrote on the gift tag. He was such a wonderful boyfriend. Valentine's day was coming up and Seth had told him not to bother getting him a gift, neither of them were women and Seth didn't care too much about the holiday. Dean pounded his ass into the mattress every night of the year and that was good enough for him. Okay Seth hadn't quite put it like that, he'd instead gone on a rant about how 'it was just a way to make money and you should tell your partner you love them every day', but Dean knew what he was really thinking. But despite Seth's insistence Dean had gone out and bought him a present anyway. Something they could both enjoy.

Inside the obnoxiously pink gift bag laid a lace, black pair of tight panties, decorated with dark purple ribbons. Dean ignored the fact they were women's panties and focused more on how perfect his boyfriends' ass would look in them. Seth had worn something similar to these once before, it had been a few months ago but Dean couldn't get over how incredible Seth had looked in them. So he'd gone out and bought a pair that the sales lady had insisted his 'girlfriend' would love. He didn't argue because sometimes dating Seth was no different to dating a woman. He took forever to get ready, checked his hair in every reflective surface they passed, got jealous far too easily, and complained he always looked fat in his outfits. And apparently Dean telling his him ass way getting bigger didn't help. He never understood why Seth got mad at him when he said that, it was a good thing, he should be proud of his ass, but whatever.

Putting the gift bag inside Seth's suitcase Dean did his best to forget about the gift. Seth hadn't spoken about the last 'incident' they'd had with ladies underwear so Seth might not appreciate the gift, so Dean figured if he left it in Seth's suit case as opposed to handing it to him personally, Seth could simply throw that garment away if he didn't approve if Deans present. Which Dean was hoping he didn't because he'd spent his own money on them. Going over to his lay down on his bed Dean closed his eyes, deciding to rest his eyes while he was waiting for his lover to return to their hotel room. His mind couldn't help but replay all his favourite moments, a genuine smile gracing his lips. He thought about the time he and Seth went on their first real date, it was a total disaster but Seth still smiled and kissed him goodbye at the end of the night. The time they got caught in the rain and decided, since they were already soaked, to stay out, dancing, singing, letting the rain chill their skin as they embraced. The first time Dean plucked up the courage to say I love you when they were playing Mario kart and Seth crashed into a wall. God he loved him. He didn't care how cheesy it sounded, Seth was his soul mate. He had to be, who else would be able to put up with his tantrums and weird ass comments and his odd quirks and still crawl happily into his bed every night? Seth was everything he needed. And he wasn't ever going to let that go. With that in mind he drifted off to sleep, thoughts of his two toned beauty dancing in his head.

**SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA**

_Two weeks later._

Dean sighed as he finally pulled up to the house he shared with his lover. Seth had already been at their home for a little over a day but Dean had to stay behind and meet with Vince, who was shouting at him; something to do with molesting Seth in public being inappropriate. Whatever, if Vince had a boyfriend as hot as Seth he'd grope him all the time as well. And why the fuck hadn't Seth been told off as well? Not like it was a one way thing. Okay admittedly Seth never got caught with his hand down Dean's pants in public but that wasn't the point. Ugh. Grabbing his bags out the back of the car Dean walked over to the house, dropping his bags inside once he finally had the front door open. He found it odd that he didn't see Seth straight away – usually when Dean texted him saying he was on his way Seth would greet him at the door half naked and proceed to jump on him and not let go until Dean pinned him against the couch. Maybe he was washing his hair or something. Dean to this day still did not know why it took Seth and Roman so long to wash their damn hair. Every time he asked he got told the same damn thing: Roman conditioned his like 5 times because it was too long and thick for once to be enough and Seth had to mix between normal shampoo and shampoo specifically for coloured blond hair because one made the colour last longer and it made his blond shiny but he needed the other for the dark part of his hair or some bullshit like that. Why the fuck couldn't they just pick up a bottle that said shampoo and wash their hair in the space of 2 minutes like Dean? His team mates were total pricks when it came to how they looked. Seth shouldn't have care that much anyway; there was never a day that went by when Dean didn't mess his hair up while he was on his knees. And really Seth could complain all he liked but they both knew Seth always moaned that little bit louder if Dean pulled his hair.

Shaking his head he proceeded up the stairs towards the master bedroom hoping to find his lover either asleep or in the attached bathroom. Hmm, maybe is Seth was in the shower he could join him, it was Valentine's day after all – and Dean was shocked he'd remembered in all honesty – it was the perfect excuse to spend all day having sex. Not that he needed an excuse but sometimes it seemed more acceptable to have one. And even if they weren't going to officially celebrate it, he could still use the day to his advantage, because as much as Seth claimed he wanted nothing to do with the holiday Dean knew his lover was a sucker for romance, so if he and Dean spent all day 'making love' (in a hard, vigorous manner of course) Seth would love it and Dean would get to spend his day off doing everything (one) he loved. Kicking the heavy door closed behind him he noticed the bathroom door slightly ajar, but before he could say anything he heard Seth's voice floating through the open crack in the door.

"I've got a surprise for you, baby. Get comfy and I'll be out in a sec." Seth's tone was flirtatious and Dean couldn't help but wish the surprise was Seth coming out totally naked. Shredding himself of his clothes, save for his boxers and jeans because he knew Seth liked removing them himself, he positioned himself on the red, silk sheets on their bed in a way he could see the door to the bathroom perfectly. But he wasn't expecting the sight that greeted him when Seth finally walked out.

The sound of heels clicking across the wooden floor drew Dean's attention downwards to the black, high heeled stilettos encasing Seth's feet. How he managed to walk in them were beyond Deans understanding. As his eyes wandered further up his boyfriend's body he took in the sight of his long, shapely legs encased in fishnet stockings which stopped part way up his tight. The black and purple lacy panties Dean had bought him a few weeks ago barely contained his erection, but rested perfectly on the 'v' of his hips. A black corset decorated with purple bows hugged his trim waist, matching the panties perfectly. His eyes held a thin line of black around the lids and the mascara he wore made his eyes stand out twice as much as they usually did, his eyes were beautiful at the worst of times but Dean couldn't deny they looked perfected like this. His beard was neatly trimmed, the way Dean liked it and it surrounded his lips, which appeared shiny and abnormally red but oh so tempting. So far gone in the beauty of his lover he barely noticed his lovers hair which had been straightened to perfection, holding tiny bow clips either side – a purple and black bow fixed neatly in the blond side while the black side held one that was purple and white. His bottom jaw dropped as he took in the sight before him. Seth looked like sex and sin and fuck he was so beautiful like this.

Kneeling up on the bed he watched, mesmerised by the way Seth's hips swayed as he strutted towards the bed, the heels seeming to have no affect on the way he walked – they did nothing except make his perfect legs look even longer. Whore wasn't quite the word Dean would use to describe Seth like this. Usually the word fit perfectly but now? No, it wasn't quite the same.

"Fuck baby, you look perfect like this. Like a high class little escort. Like I'd have to take you out, buy you dinner first just to get a peak at this perfect little body you got, spend a whole lot of money just to get you back to my room. But still the kinda guy that would know how to suck my cock like a pro if I had the right cash. Fuck baby boy, you're perfect like this."

Dean allowed him hand to run up the smooth, exposed skin of Seth's thigh when he stopped in front of him, fingers tracing the edge of the panties when he reached the top. He never in his wildest dreams imagined seeing him like this. When he'd given Seth the gift he'd assumed the other had thrown it away, after all he hadn't mentioned it at all or given Dean even the slightest hint he'd seen them. But now, looking at him dressed like this he could tell Seth had spent the entire two weeks planning this, planning his outfit and when he was going to put it on. And fuck if Deans' heart didn't swell a little at the thought of Seth spending so much time and effort just to please him.

He let his body fall off the bed gracefully, sitting on his knees in front of Seth. His tongue trailed up his thigh, Seth's skin somehow tasting like innocence. It was so Seth. He couldn't explain, all he knew is it was right. He stopped trailing his tongue over Seth's thigh and moved instead to suck at the head of Seth's cock through the panties, feeling them getting wet with Seth's precum. He was so fucking hard; Dean was amazed the flimsy material kept his erection covered for so long.

"That's right baby, I can feel you getting wet for me. Fuck, bet you can't wait to get me inside you, bet you're thinking about how hard I'm gonna fuck that pretty little ass of yours, gonna ride it so fucking hard, till you're screaming. But don't worry baby, I'll try my hardest not to mess up your pretty little hair. Gonna make a mess of the rest of you though, and you'll love every fucking second of it."

Seth, who up until this point had been silent, couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips at Dean's words. He was so fucking right, and the cocky little bastard knew it. He'd spent the whole of last week secretly shopping – with the aid of a diva or two – for the perfect outfit to match Dean's little 'present'. He was so excited when he found out he'd be home before Dean because it meant he had time to get ready. But when he was putting the finishing touches on his outfit he felt the nerves set in – what if Dean didn't like it? What if it was too much? He tried acting coy when Dean arrived home but he felt relief floor his body when he'd walked out and saw the look him lover gave him – one of pure lust and desire. And now Dean was right, the nerves had left his body and all he could think about was getting Dean's thick, hard cock inside him. Fuck he loved Dean's dick, it was the perfect size for him, thick so he felt so perfectly full, and not too long that it felt uncomfortable – he really did have a perfect cock and fuck if he didn't know how to use it. Seth couldn't count how many times Dean had brought him to the brink of ecstasy, made him cum from nothing but his cock. He was the best fuck Seth had ever had, he knew just what buttons to push and where his hot spots were, and he'd never had trouble finding Seth's sweet spot. Dean knew exactly what he wanted and exactly how he wanted it, and sex with his boyfriend was something Seth could never say no to.

He groan and ran his fingers through Dean's messy locks, gripping his hair tightly as he resumed sucking Seth's cock through his panties, the wet patch on the material growing fast. He could feel Dean's large, warm hands sliding up the back of his thighs, gripping his ass and pulling his crotch impossibly closer to his face. Seth's knees were beginning to feel weak as he felt one of Deans' fingers press against his crack, the lace material of the panties rubbing against it. He had no idea how he was still standing, especially in these heels. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as Dean released him and stood up, looking at him fully. He felt the light pressure of Dean's hands on his hips and he held Seth steady. One of Dean's hands slowly moved from Seth's hip until it reached his face, pulling his chin up until he looked him in the eyes.

"You're beautiful." The words were barely a whisper, and Seth's ears strained to hear them but his stomach fluttered when did. Without further warning Deans lips crashed into his and Seth could feel himself melting into the kiss, his eyes closed as he let Dean devour him. He didn't resist as a tongue pressed against his lips, opening them to allow the intrusive muscle entry. He moaned hard as he felt Dean's hands move back to his ass, squeezing it hard. He wrapped one arm around his neck; hand fisted in Dean's hair as the other grabbed onto his firm bicep, the hard muscle underneath felling hot in Seth's grasp. He didn't both trying to fight for dominance with this kiss; he just relaxed in Dean's grip and allowed the older man to do as he pleased. He let his head fall back as Dean moved from his mouth to his neck, sucking it hard enough to mark him as his hands continued to fondle Seth's ass over and over again.

He couldn't help the whine that escaped his throat when he left Dean's lips leave his skin. But the feeling of strong hands guiding him towards the bed and turning him around was enough to indicate things were about to get a little more heated, and Seth could deal with that. Removing his hands from his lover he allowed Dean to move him towards the edge of the bed, letting his body flop forward and rest on his forearms when he felt Dean's hand on his back, bending him over.

Dean felt his half hard cock spring to life fully when Seth bent over in front of him. The lace material stretched tight over his ass, and barely covered half of it. His ass was toned, perky and tanned and looked fuckable even in his swat pants but seeing it here, now, covered but almost completely exposed was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. Seth's ass in the panties made him look like he'd just walk off a porn set. He had the most perfect ass Dean had ever seen, and it belonged solely to him. And Dean was going to enjoy every second of it.

Kneeling down behind Seth so his face was level with Seth's ass he licked a stripe across the lace material, before catching it between his teeth and pulling it down, exposing his ass completely. He let the obstructive material fall to the floor, the breath of relief Seth left out when his trapped cock finally sprung free did nothing but amuse Dean. He let the smirk drop from his face as he went back to the task at hand, grabbing Seth's ass cheeks and pulling them apart, exposing his pink, smooth entrance. It always amazed Dean how he could fit his cock in something so small, and Seth could still – usually – walk properly the next day. Leaning forward he ran his tongue up the crack of Seth's ass, tongue running over the hole as it went He heard Seth's sharp intake of breath and that only fuelled him – he ran his tongue repeatedly over Seth's hole, his spit slicking the entrance. He continued groping Seth's ass as he held the cheeks apart, his tongue pressing against the entrance. He felt Seth relax slightly, allowing the invading muscle to gain some entry inside him. He couldn't help but moan at the taste of Seth, wriggling his tongue slightly as Seth pushed his hips back, almost fucking himself of Deans' tongue. Taking the hint he removed it and pressed it back inside, fucking Seth's ass with his tongue as his lover moaned above him.

One of his hands left Seth's ass to snake around his waist, gripping his hard sex. He ran his hand up and down the smooth, hairless skin slowly, felling it drip on his fingers as he ran them over the head. He couldn't wait to see Seth cum, see him become completely undone by Deans' actions, but not yet. He gripped the base of Seth's cock, as if warning him not to cum. He heard another whine leave his lovers lips, could only imagine the pout on his full lips, and it only made Deans' cock ache at the thought. Removing his tongue and hands from Seth completely and standing back up, he pulled Seth up with him and span him around slowly, his underwear lying forgotten on the floor. Dean smoothed Seth's hair out of his face, marvelling at the fact his makeup was still perfectly intact. He kissed Seth lightly, feeling his lips become sticky as the lip gloss transferred to him, but he didn't care. Pushing slightly on Seth's shoulders he watched in satisfaction as he took the hint, dropping gracefully to his knees. Kohl rimmed eyes looked up at him through darkened lashes and Dean could feel his cock about ready to burst out of his pants.

"Fuck baby boy you look so pretty on your knees. You gonna be a good little pretty slut and wrap those lips around my cock? I'll bet you're just dying to have it inside you, but you gotta get it nice and wet for me first baby boy. Now be a good little botch and suck my dick like you know I like."

Wasting no time, Seth reached up with one hand and popped the button on Deans' jeans, then skilfully used his teeth to pull down the zipper. Pulling his jeans and boxers down at the same time he watched as Deans' cock sprung free finally, fully hard and dripping with precum. He ran his tongue teasingly across the vein underneath before a sharp tug on his hair caught his attention.

"I thought you weren't gonna mess up my hair this time?" Smirking at his lover Seth continued at his own pace, licking around the head before running his tongue almost timidly against the slit, gathering the bitter liquid on his tongue. He knew his pace was driving Dean crazy, much like Dean had done to him a few minutes ago. The warning growl from above only widened Seths smirk but he decided to take pity on his boyfriend, and finally wrapped his lips around the head of Deans' dick, sucking on it hard. He felt the hand lave his hair and looked up to see it tangled in Dean's own dirty blond locks, his lover tugging his own hair in an attempt not to mess up Seths. It was kinda cute. He continued sucking on the head whist his tongue pressed against the slit, gathering as much of the precum as he could. Instead of swallowing the liquid moved his mouth down towards the base of Deans' cock, pressing his tongue along the skin as he went and smearing it down the length. When his lips were wrapped around the base he moaned, feeling the head of Deans' cock hitting the back of his throat. He reached up, grabbing one of Deans' balls in his hand and rolling it, finger pressing into the skin just behind it as he began bobbing his head, sucking and licking his way up and down Deans' shaft repeatedly. He picked up his rhythm slightly but continued caressing Deans' balls at a slower pace, his other hand gently stroking the inside of Deans' thigh. He could tell the different paces were driving Dean crazy, he could hear him moaning and whimpering above him, could see the muscles of his biceps straining as he gripped his own hair tight, doing his damnedest not to grab Seth's neatly arranged hair and fuck his face hard like Seth knew he wanted to.

"Stop, fuck baby you're so fucking good at sucking my cock but you gotta stop, otherwise I'm gonna cum all over that pretty face instead of buried deep inside your tight ass, and you don't want that now do you? You didn't get dressed up all pretty for the party to stop here did you baby?"

As much as Seth loved sucking Deans' cock he knew his lover was right, he needed Dean inside him. His cock, almost completely untouched was begging for relief, and there was no better relief than having Dean buried balls deep inside him. Pulling off his cock with a soft 'pop' he noticed that Deans cock was now slick completely with both his precum and Seths saliva. Dean placed a hand under his chin and pulled upwards slightly, Seth taking the hint and standing in front of him. His fishnets had torn slightly from being on his knees so long but, as promised, his hair was still neat and in place. He caressed Seths face for a moment before grabbing him, turning them around and throwing him none to gently on the bed, Seth landing on his back with his legs spread. Before he could say anything Dean climbed on the bed after him, clothes lying in a forgotten pool on the floor as he crawled in the space between his legs, Seth scooting back slightly to allow for Deans size. He could tell from the look in his lovers eyes that all traces of gentleness were gone and Seth shivered with anticipation.

He leaned back on his forearms, staring into Deans' eyes as the older man raised his hand, licking this tips of his fingers before moving his hand down and rubbing them against Seths entrance. His hole was already wet from Deans earlier administrations so Dean had no trouble pressing a finger inside. Seth moaned when he felt the first digit enter him, and it wasn't long before a second one joined it. Dean wasn't taking much time to prepare him but Seth didn't care, he'd been waiting all day to get Dean inside him. He thrusted him fingers quickly, stopping to scissor them a few times before adding a third digit. He couldn't wait to get inside his lover but he wanted to at least pretend he was trying to prep him. He fucked him harshly with his finger before pulling them out, deciding he'd prepped him long enough. He lifted one of Seths legs over his shoulder, spreading his legs wider as he pressed his already slick cock against Seth's hole. He pressed against it, meeting some resistance from the still tight hole, but he felt Seth relaxing enough for him to press his cock inside fully, not stopping until he fully inside his lover, moaning at the feeling of Seths tight walls constricting around him, it was a feeling he'd never tire of. He turned to the side, licking a strip up Seth's leg, the fishnets feeling strange under his tongue but he heard his lover moan beneath him and fuck it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

"I know baby, I know. You love having my hard cock inside you, it's the best feeling in the world right? Fuck I've had you bent over and on your knees today and you still look like a clean, pretty little thing. Like I'm gonna have to go bankrupt just to pay you for this. But we both know your pretty mouth and your pretty ass belong to me, and I can do what I want to them free of charge. And I'm about to do just that."

without further warning Dean pulled his hips back before slamming his cock back inside Seth, the younger man moaning as he did. He wasted no time in repeating the process, slamming his dick into Seth over and over again. Dean, in revenge for Seth driving him crazy earlier, purposely avoided the two toned mans prostate, Seth whining and whimpering with every thrust that missed it. He wrapped one arm around Dean, fisting his hair once more in a tight grip, the other moving down to grip his leaking cock. He didn't want to cum, not yet but his aching cock was begging for attention and Dean hadn't forbid him from touching it, a situation he was prepared to take full advantage of. He started stroking his dick in time with Deans' hard thrusts, whining as Dean missed his prostate with every thrust.

"Dean..."

He groaned as a smirk formed on his lovers face, his whine coming back full force as Dean slowed his thrusts down. The speed was unbearable as Dean started rolling his hips, pulling back no more than 2 inches before slowly sliding his dick back in, repeating the motion a few times.

"What's wrong baby boy? Did you want something? You have to if you're saying my name like that" he punctuated his words with a sharp, shallow thrust of his hips, licking a strip up Seth's neck as his boyfriend continued to whimper, grinning the whole time.

"Come on baby boy, how am I suppose to know what you want if you don't tell me? Or is this what you want? You want me to go slow, gentle, whisper sweet nothings in your ear while we make love for hours? Is that what you want baby?"

"No, damn it Dean!"

"Come on sweetheart, tell me exactly what you want."

"I want you to fuck me, fuck me hard and fast and make me cum, please Dean I need that big fat cock slamming inside me hard until I forget how to scream come on Dean please."

Fuck Dean loved hearing his baby beg. He sounded like a pathetic little slut and Dean loved it. He let Seths' leg fall from his shoulder and gripped his hips bruisingly tight, the satin corset feeling smooth under his palms, not completely unlike Seths' skin. He said nothing, he simply winked at Seth before pulling his cock out so only the head remained inside Seth, before slamming it back in hard hitting his prostate dead on. This time he didn't hesitate to slam his cock into Seth repeatedly, hitting his prostate hard every time. His lovers moans grew loud, as he withered beneath him, sweat staining the silk sheets under his skin, which were cool to the touch. He fisted his cock, jerking it quickly as his pace matched Deans' thrusts, feeling a familiar tightening in his balls. His moaning increased as he bucked his hips, pulling Deans' head down by his hair to kiss his harshly on the lips before he practically screamed the other mans name, cuming all over both of their stomachs.

Dean opened his mouth and devoured Seths' scream, breathing in every inch of him as he thrusted harder into his willing ass, the feeling of Seths' walls clenching impossibly tight around his cock almost making him cum. He knew he was close to the edge, he could feel himself almost at the brink of ecstasy as he continued pounding his lover, his breath almost leaving his body completely as he pulled back so he could admire the beautiful sight beneath him. His lover lay with his red tinted lips slightly parted, chest heaving a he struggled to catch his breath. His hair was somehow almost completely untouched, tiny bows still in place either side. His make up was still intact but his cheeks held a new pink tint to them, and a look of pure bliss was splayed across his face. He was perfect. But when deep hazel eyes opened to look up at Dean, and perfectly plump lips mouthed the words 'I love you' that was enough to send him over the edge. Throwing his head back he moaned his lovers name, feeling Seth's thighs tighten around his waist as he came, still buried balls deep inside his lover. He stopped instantly, hands gripping Seths hips tighter than ever as he allowed himself to flop forward, burying his face in his lovers neck and inhaling his sent deeply. Seth was the first to break the silence when they both regained their breath.

"That was kinda... strange. Like I thought you were gonna shove me down, rip my clothes off and fuck me like a back ally whore kinda thing but you were actually kinda, I dunno, gentle with me." The curiosity in his tone made Dean smile and he pulled his head back, looking down into Seths' eyes.

"No baby, you're dressed far too pretty for that today. Treating you like a whore wouldn't suit you like this, you're far, far too pretty. But, if you want me to treat you like a back ally whore you could try wearing nothing but the heels..."

"Asshole." Seth smiled as he jokingly punched Dean in the arm, giggling as his boyfriend leaned down to kiss him gently. But even as he laughed along with Dean, his mind was already planning his next surprise.


End file.
